Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2016
02:10 chillpeashooter ping 02:10 devon108 ping 02:10 duck: O_O 02:29 what? 02:42 ? 03:03 HAI 03:06 Yo. 03:17 MV, I'll tell you 03:17 The server is down because Mods 03:17 MegaVile2004 PING 03:22 I JUST GOT BANNED AGAIN 03:22 Alrighty. 03:22 GOD, who unbanned you.. 03:22 You do realize you might make me lose the entire server control, right? 03:22 I wrote a complete code 03:22 What? 03:22 What are you talking about? 03:22 So tell me, who's the five-year-old who unbanned you? 03:22 03:22 Thomas did because I asked him to because I thought I was banned abusively 03:22 Well the only 5-year-olds are MV and Thomas. 03:23 (power cringe) 03:23 I'll let you enter 03:23 What? 03:23 Really? 03:23 IF IN ONE CASE 03:23 O-O 03:23 You have no commands but /tp 03:23 Nuu! :( 03:24 Fine 03:24 in fact none at all 03:24 wth 03:24 I cant even TP? 03:24 I cant even do /back? 03:24 You can do the basics 03:24 like /tp 03:24 Fine. 03:24 Who is IYNH 03:24 Insert your name here 03:26 you can enter 03:26 Hello. 03:30 Just to tell you, I've been playing some Hearthstone and this week's Tavern Brawl is pretty good, even though it depends purely on RNG 03:30 NOOOO 03:30 ? 03:30 THE SERVER JUST CLOSED! 03:30 I DIDNT HAVE THE CHANCE TO TAKE THE PICTURES 03:31 Sorry... :( 03:31 We can work on it again 03:31 Ok :( 03:31 The server will be the PvZRP server 03:31 The only pictures I have are the pictures of my house 03:31 woohoo 03:31 but my house has always been in the back of my head 03:31 I was just about to take pictures of my castle too 03:31 my tree house is easy to remember 03:32 Maybe this time I should remake the "hollow a hill and replace everything with glass" approach 03:32 So will the PVZRP server be like... actual survival and not factions? 03:32 Yes 03:32 But with creative to everyone 03:32 No ranks, no nothing 03:32 Nice 03:32 The only issue is 03:32 Wait 03:32 can I see the mod list again? 03:32 Mods are not now 03:32 They will be in 4/11 03:32 I think one of the mods i tried to install once, didn't work and its on that list 03:33 O_o 03:33 ok 03:33 which? 03:33 Mr Crayfish Furniture 03:33 Too bad, this mod is crucial 03:33 btw, I think you should add the Youtuber's Plus mod! it's a nice mod 03:33 Ok 03:33 Next time make a list of people's house coordinates 03:34 It's not like this; It's fully reset 03:34 The map is gone 03:34 Will we have to get 1.7.10 forge? 03:34 I tried to get it once and it instantly crashed my game 03:34 yes 03:34 Also 03:34 the server will be public 03:34 Everyone will be OP 03:34 Welp looks like I wont be going on the server 03:34 People will get to claim their areas 03:35 Forced creative? 03:35 yes 03:35 But can bail out 03:35 To survival 03:35 Yea I would prefer survival 03:36 I only like building in reative 03:36 *creative 03:36 Tbh if I want to play creative, I would play sp 03:37 I was busy over not starving to death when you guys came lel 03:38 So how many ppl had their stuff on the server? 03:38 Mee 03:38 I had like 03:38 a llot. 03:38 tons of stuff 03:38 I remembered you guys, mega and wc or something 03:38 My house, my castle, tree house, and all my items I worked for 03:39 Oh and that special easter area I built 03:39 All I missed was a day of stuff lel 03:41 Hmm 03:41 I would be the one doing the strip mining or something 03:41 Idk how having 2 people doing that thing is going to work 03:44 severr is back 03:45 k 03:46 Yay\ 03:47 Still in 1.7.10? 03:52 This week's Tavern Brawl is really cool mainly because it's basically one word - Random. You have few class spells and a TON of Unstable portals to use instead of minions. 03:54 It's like, I managed to draw Lord Jaraxxus which is awesome card to get during 2 games in a row. 04:05 boop 04:05 ohayo 04:06 Everyone's on mc server currently 04:06 So tough luck with chat 04:08 kk 05:06 hi 05:06 cf3 ping 05:06 \ 05:06 mega ping 05:06 rp? 06:55 hi 06:55 W-C 06:55 The server reset 06:55 fresh start 06:55 Yayy 06:57 MUAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:57 HOI 06:57 I HAVE STILL GOT THIS ACCOUNT IN MY TRAP!!!!!!!!!! 06:57 R u kidding me 06:57 W-C this is annoying now 06:57 Its not funny 06:57 ye 06:57 citron is right 06:57 JK 06:57 You realize I banned you yesterday 06:57 Yet you dont care lo 06:57 yeah, obviously i dont 06:58 what, am i supposed to take it personally like 06:58 Wanna come on the server 06:58 It reset 06:58 "oh, he banned me, now i randomly feel sad" 06:58 nah 06:58 theres no mc trolling to do there 06:58 WAIIII 06:58 is it for the newer version of mc? 06:58 06:58 Nope 06:58 Still 1.7.10 06:58 fuk 06:58 gonna try connecting to it 07:22 ... hailo? 07:23 Any1 hoem? 07:23 nao? 07:23 ;( 08:37 hi? 08:54 hi? 09:34 K that hurts :P 09:34 so r00d 09:34 She called meh a idiot 09:34 Im hurt :P 09:34 OMG! 09:34 STFU!!!! 09:35 YOURE RUDER 09:39 OMG 09:39 GO AWAY MEANIE 09:46 bump 09:59 Hello 10:05 MEGAAAAAAAAAA 10:05 MEGAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:05 MEGAAAAVILE 10:05 MEGAVILE2014 10:05 MEGA 10:05 MEGAVILE 10:05 MEGAVILE2014 10:13 Hi Citron 10:25 MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:25 SRSLY 10:26 hoi 10:33 MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:33 10:33 MEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:33 10:42 Whats going on 11:10 Hey Bearjedi 11:13 COOL 11:13 nice this place is ded 11:13 INSERT 11:13 GREETINGS AND SU 11:13 lol 11:13 *SALUTATIONS! 11:13 Hello 11:14 On mc server currently 11:14 THE PVZCC DRAMA CONTINUES! 11:14 AND IT'S GOING AS STRONG AS EVER! 11:14 WHO WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!? 11:14 Yay can I see it 11:14 FIND OUT WHEN THE HAVOC STOPS! 11:14 oi 11:15 can we RP? 11:16 herro 11:16 Well fff is in the mc server 11:16 Why 11:17 RP? 11:18 In Saturday, im create my blog about redesign plant in PvZCC, then MegaVile say: MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN 11:19 Hi~ 11:19 FFF is telling me he's not 12 11:19 Random or article RP time? 11:19 RP 11:19 Hi 11:19 e RPing? 11:19 we 11:20 But call me Stupid Dog 11:20 STUPID DOG, YOU MAE ME LOOK BAD gets mas* OOGA BOOGA BOOGA 11:20 I can progress an article RP but you can do random. 11:22 random my good sir blueberry 11:22 FLowey is excuseable in non PVZ 11:22 Hid himself is true or false 11:22 he's a plant 11:23 WC pls 11:23 Got something to tell you 11:23 True that, TCLP. 11:24 lets just rp pla 11:24 *pls 11:26 So I'll start the random... 11:27 Winter Squash: Squash! Brr...now what... 11:27 No ides why violet, XD . 11:27 *idea 11:29 .... 11:30 * a portal opens up* 11:34 ROsette : hmmm 11:35 Rose: Winter Squash, not the time to attack stuff... 11:36 Rosette : oh, hello again -smokes a cigarette- 11:37 Rose: Oh, you. 11:38 Winter Squash: What do you... 11:38 CitronFire3 11:38 InsertYourNameHere 11:39 Did anything happen when I was kept out of the server by something 11:39 ROsette : -blows the smoke in Rose's face- listen gal, you aint got the skills to fight Mr Hueson, he's powerful 11:42 Rose: Who is that? 11:43 (MrHueson) : MEEEEEE! -Jumps out of the ground, this starts to play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDdR4c9vcEw - 11:46 Rose: Oh. 11:47 (MrHueson) : HUEHUEHUE!, I SEE YOUR ROSE!, SUPER BRAINZ TOLD ME A LOT OF YOU HUEHUEHUE! -does a back flip- 11:49 Rose: *uses Goatify to Mr. Hueson* 11:50 (MrHueson) : -goat- OH NO, YOU'VE MET MY WEAKNESS! -runs off- 11:51 Rose: There. 11:53 Rosette : you met steve?, they say he's a great vegimite eater 2016 04 09